


Makes Me Smile (Tony Stark x Wife!Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy, Tiny Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: Reader is due back from a trip overseas and Tony really has missed her terribly.





	Makes Me Smile (Tony Stark x Wife!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I wrote dedicated to a fan on my tumblr page called theradkid  
> Please send in requests over on my own tumblr page called the-dork-overlord  
> I haven't had a lot of requests lately and I absolutely love getting them

Tony and Bruce were in the lab, as always. When were they not?   
Tony reached up to take the wrench that Bruce was holding out to him and saw the lights glint off of his platinum wedding band. As he continued working at his construction table, he allowed his mind to drift to thoughts of his wife, Y/N.  
He and Y/N were alike in many different ways; they were both sarcastic, with her being a touch sassier than he. She was also pretty guarded, but intensely smart. She had her own company, so Tony never worried about whether she married him for his money. She didn’t take any of his rubbish, but also comforted him and supported him when it was most needed. She was perfect for him, to him.  
“When’s she back?”  
Tony was drawn out of his thoughts by Bruce’s voice. “Today, hopefully.” Tony replied.  
Y/N had gone on a trip overseas, England and then to Australia to make connections with other companies. Tony didn’t know the details about it all, but he was sure that she would tell him when she came home. Something Tony had been looking forward to ever since she had left two weeks ago.  
“I hope so too, you’ve been moping around for weeks.” Bruce huffed and pushed his glasses up his nose, frowning over at Tony. Tony let out a snort and continued his work for a while, ignoring the glances that Bruce was giving him as he slammed down tools onto his bench.  
“Mr. Stark, it appears Mrs. Stark has returned.” Came the voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y.   
Tony immediately threw down his tools and headed straight for the exit to the lab. Bruce was left behind shaking his head and sighing, before going about his own work. Bruce had also missed Y/N a little, they were friends, but he wouldn’t ruin Tony’s moment by going to say hello.  
Tony raced to the common room just in time to see Y/N there. Tony’s gaze moved over her H/C hair and her beautiful S/C face, before meeting her E/C eyes. God, he really had missed her. Tony ran to her, which was so out of character for him. Then pulled her into his arms and crushed her body against his. Y/N’s arms closed around him and she held on as tightly as she could. Tony could feel the tension that was raging around her body, she was so wound up.   
“What happened?” Tony murmured against her temple as he placed a kiss there.  
Y/N let out a sigh and pulled away slightly. “The England meeting went off without a hitch, we made the connection. But…the Australia group are going into liquidation, didn’t bother letting us know because they hoped to make the connection and live off my money.” She leaned her forehead on his chest, just above his arc reactor. “All I wanted to do was come home. We both did.”  
Tony’s hand went from her waist and to her stomach, lightly grazing over it. The bump was still relatively small as she was only a few months along. “How is little Stark?” He asked.  
Y/N let a small smile grace her features. “They are doing pretty good, no trouble at all, only a little morning sickness.” She said lovingly.  
“Why don’t you go have a bath and I’ll make you some tea?” He said.  
Y/N raised an eyebrow. “Well well, the Tony Stark is making little me a cup of tea?” She grinned.  
“Don’t sass me, just go.”  
Y/N pulled away from him and waved her hand, walking towards the elevator. “You married me for this sass.” Were her parting words.

\------

Y/N had just lit the last candle beside the bath and had settled down in the warm water when there was a small knock on the door and Tony walked in with an Iron Man mug in his hand. Y/N frowned at the mug as she took it and Tony smiled as he sat on the floor beside the bath with his arms folded onto the side.   
Y/N pointed to the mug. “You’re so full of yourself.” She said as she took a small sip to test the temperature.   
Tony reached out and took her other hand, looking at her. She had taken off all her makeup and pulled her hair messily up into a bun to keep it away from the water. It was moments like these that really made Tony appreciate the woman he had married.  
Y/N took a sip of her tea. “Why are you staring at me?” She asked. “It’s making me feel unnerved.”  
Tony placed a kiss on her hand and smiled. “I’m just pretty lucky, but then again so are you. I don’t know if you’ve heard but I’m a real catch.”  
She raised her eyebrows again. “Oh, is that so? Well, I’ll keep that in mind.” She said. “A real catch.” She scoffed, causing Tony to laugh at her expression. A pained look crossed Y/N’s face for a second and then she let out a breath, looking over to see a worried look cross her husband’s face. “I think…little Stark just kicked me.” She said. Tony got up onto his knees and placed a hand over Y/N’s stomach, she reached out to place his hand over the place she had felt it. “Doctor did say that they have gotten to the stage where they can kick.”  
“Did it hurt?”  
“Not really, it was just a nudge, I was a little surprised.” She explained and watched Tony’s face turn to an expression of wonder as he felt a tiny flutter under his hand. “Thanks for taking care of us, you’ve turned a bad week good.”  
Tony leaned up and placed a kiss on her lips lightly. “You know, you’re pretty alright.” He said.  
Y/N laughed. “You’re okay, not too shabby.”  
“Our child is going to be a genius. Just like me. And good looking. Just like me.” Tony said.  
Y/N frowned. “And what will they get from me?” Tony made a face as if in deep thought and Y/N made a disgusted noise and tapped over the back of the head. “You’re so funny.”  
Tony rubbed the back of his head with a pout. “Maybe they’ll have your strength.”  
“Well, I need a lot of strength to put up with you.”  
Tony pressed another kiss to her lips and smiled, linking their fingers together over the small bump that protected their unborn child.  
“At least you make me smile.” She said as the corners of her mouth lifted.


End file.
